


The croissant

by SwarleyWritesFanfiction



Category: Crazy Ex-Girlfriend (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2019-01-04 09:06:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12165819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwarleyWritesFanfiction/pseuds/SwarleyWritesFanfiction
Summary: WhiteJo cooks a delicious croissant for Darryl and himself.Just them boys being cute and lovely, and Josh removing a tiny piece of croissant out of Darryl's moustache.





	The croissant

**Author's Note:**

> I got inspired by the "Can pride pick a little piece of croissant out of your moustache?" quote and just had to write about that incident.  
> Forgive me for any grammar/spelling mistakes there might be and feel free to point them out. I'd actually appreciate it.

**The croissant**

"It smells delicious Jo." Darryl said, getting hungrier by the minute.

"I hope you like it D." White Josh moved the croissants around the pan.

"What does it has again?"

"Baked ham, ground nutmeg, bay leaf, some fresh chives and cheese, of course."

"It also sounds really good, it's making my mouth water, is it ready?"

"Almost, just give me a couple of minutes and it'll be done."

"Fine." Darryl said and sat in their kitchen table with his hand on his chin and with a tired expression. He had been waiting for almost 20 minutes but it felt like forever. They had gone to the supermarket to get the things Josh needed to cook and Darryl was very inpatient to see the final result.

"Here you go babe, a _Croque Monsieur_ for you; hope you enjoy it." Josh said as he placed his and Darryl's dish in front of them.

Darryl tried it and found it delicious. Josh was grinning, it made him happy to see Darryl as happy as he looked.

"This is actually really good Jo, I feel like I could eat it every day and not get tired. It was definitely worth the wait."

"I'm glad you liked it." Josh replied, the smile had not left his face.

"Are you kidding? I love it! You know, one of these days we should have a few people over and you should cook. I mean, I'd help you of course, but I don't think I'm that good at it as you."

"If we do that we'll only have people we know, okay? Remember how that went last time?"

"How could I forget? You gave me a kiss on the cheek that time." He said while blushing.

"Alright then, we'll think about it later, how about we-" Josh suddenly stopped and reached the left side of his moustache. "You have a little piece of croissant right there."

"Thank you." Darryl took advantage on Josh's proximity and closed the gap between them with a gentle kiss.

"I wish every night were like this."

"Wow, that's _cheesy_." Darryl said pointing at the cheese on the croissant.

"Dude, you've just killed the mood." Josh said trying to look upset but giving his partner another kiss.

That was just the beginning of a wonderful, wonderful night.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! Please let me know what you think, I hate there is a huge lack of fics of them :(
> 
> I had written this months ago but hadn't finished it 100% because I'm shit, so shame on me.
> 
> And I've just added the final line because I'm listening the "Wonderful Wonderful" album by The Killers and I had to lmao


End file.
